1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications supporting a femto cell, and more particularly, to a method for controlling access of subscribers receiving services in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), improved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for a downlink, and uses a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for an uplink. Further, the 3GPP LTE employs a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having the maximum four antennas. Recently, 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE has been under discussion.
With development of wireless communications, a heterogeneous network environment has been on the rise.
The heterogeneous network environment refers to an environment where a macro cell, a femto cell, etc. coexist. As opposed to the macro cell, the femto cell is a system that covers a zone smaller than a radius of the existing mobile communication services. Thus, the femto cell can be used as an alternative to solve a shadow zone in a home, an office or the like interior, and is in the limelight as a communication system for wired/wireless convergence services.
The femto base station (BS) supporting the femto cell is connected to an internet protocol (IP) network spread in a home or an office, and accesses a core network (CN) of a mobile communication system through the IP network, thereby providing mobile communication service. That is, the femto BS may be connected to the CN of the mobile communication system through a digital subscriber line (DSL). A user of the mobile communication system may receive the service in the outdoors through the existing macro cell, but receive the service in the indoors through the femto cell. The femto cell improves indoor coverage of the mobile communication system by making up for that the service of the existing macro cell becomes deteriorated in a building, and provides the service intended for the a specific user, thereby providing voice and data service of high quality. Further, the femto cell can provide a new service not given in the macro cell, and the spread of the femto cell may cause fixed-mobile convergence (FMC) to be accelerated and an industrial-based cost to be reduced.
The femto cell includes a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell that provides services to only a set specific user group, and a non-CSG cell that provides services general users. Here, the specific user group that can receive services from the CSG cell will be called a CSG, and a user who belongs to the corresponding group will be called a CSG user. Further, users other than the CSG users will be called a non-CSG user.
To make user equipment (UE) have an access to the CSG cell, it has to previously determine whether the corresponding cell admits the access of the UE. However, a list of UE admitted to access the CSG cell may be varied depending on a network environment, and change in a contract between a service provider and a subscriber. Accordingly, a method for controlling the access of the UE by more efficiently changing the list of admitted UE.